Some individuals, such as pregnant women, obese men and women, or elderly individuals, have difficulty putting sock on their feet. The present invention features a sock applying device for helping a user put socks on his/her feet. The sock applying device can also help individuals with limited strength or flexibility.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.